Mercenaries
Overview Mercenaries become available via the Mercenary Base in Wild City to players from Level 50. You can only have 1 mercenary active at any time. Your mercenary will help in battle every few round by performing any of 4 available actions. Not all actions are available for a given mercenary and each time they act they can perform any combination of these actions. Mercenaries have the 4 battle stats similar to players (Strength, Defense, Speed, Dexterity). These are trained in the Mercenary Gym section of the Mercenary Base. In addition to the fighting skills, mercenaries can also have skills that are always in effect. These skills are the same as player skills (eg Almighty - increases your strength by 1% per level). Mercenaries are available in different Classes (C, B, A, S). The class governs how many skills a merc has, with C being 1 skill and S being 4 skills. Mercenaries have a Morale attribute (0-100) that decreases every time they appear in battle and is restored with cash in the Mercenary Base. If their Morale gets too low they will refuse to fight. Mercenary Camp # The mercenary camp influences the effect of special training and mercenary's happiness. # The higher the mercenary camp level, the more special training effect and happiness. # The mercenary camp has 5 levels and these need to be purchased in order. # After buying a new mercenary camp, it will be automatically used and the next camp available will be unlocked for purchase. Mercenary Gym # Different mercs have different strengths and weaknesses in attributes - their attribute icons are different colors. # The number shown after the attribute name indicates power in that attribute, which will affect fight performance. # Special Abilities:Cripple - Governed by Strength. "Every defined round interval, the merc will strike heavily, ignoring enemy defence and dodge chance" First Aid - Governed by Defence. "Every defined round interval, the merc will restore some player health" Whirlwind - Governed by Speed. "Every defined round interval, the merc will attack together with the player to deal devastating combination damage to the enemy" Interception - Governed by Dexterity, "Every defined round interval, the merc will mitigate some enemy damage over 3 rounds" # Merc energy required for training can be exchanged using Loyalty in the family store. Loyalty can be gained from fighting in family wars, participating in the family militia, and other family activities. # The effect of merc gym training will depend on the mercenary camp's happiness value # Mercenary attribute training has a max limit and mercs can't be trained beyond the limit. By advancing mercs, this limit can be increased. Stable The stable lists all of your available mercenaries and all of the mercenaries available for or on the way towards recruitment. Recruiting mercenaries requires gathering enough recruitment papers for a specific mercenary. The number of papers needed are as follows: C class - 50 Papers B class - 100 Papers A class - 300 Papers S class - ? Papers Recruitment papers can be bought using gold from the Recruit section of the Mercenary Base or by using Loyalty in the Family Store in the Manor Papers are also awarded for defeating bosses in Skirmishes. Skills # Mercenary skills begin at level 0 and require consuming mercenaries with the same skills to add experience and level up. # The experience added will be higher if the skill level on the mercenary consumed is higher. # Skill level upgrade maximum is affected by the star rating of the mercenary - the highest possible skill level is 5. # You must first select the skills to be upgraded then you can place mercenaries to consume for experience. # The Auto Select function will automatically help you by suggesting a group of suitable mercenaries to consume according to the skills selected for upgrade. Press it again to cancel the Auto Select mode. Mercenary Advancement # When advancing, you need to offer gold equipment to be consumed in the process of special training. Hook guns in Las Vegas can also be used. # The higher the stats of this equipment, the better the special training progress. # When the special training value is full, advancement can begin. # When starting advancement, a mercenary of the same quality and star level must be used to level up. # After advancement, the mercenary's attribute limit and skill level limit will be increased, and skills will be triggered earlier in battle. # Maximum possible advancement is to 5 starts. Brainwashing # Brainwashing can reset a mercenary's skills. # By spending gold on the lock skill function, you can ensure certain skills will not be forgotten. # Different quality mercs will have different maximum numbers of learnable skills. The highest is 4 skills. # Star level limits max skill level. Advancing a mercenary will raise the max skill level possible (highest is 5) # Skills that are already upgraded will not be stored when brainwashing. Category:Wild City